


Ninth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Drabble, M/M, Manhandling, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes being manhandled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninth

**Author's Note:**

> Ninth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Even though Sam is a few inches taller and at least twenty pounds heavier than Dean, he likes being manhandled. And Dean loves to push his little big brother around, tug him down for kisses, bend him over or hold him down while fucking into him.  
But Dean likes it best when Sam rides him, pushing himself down on his big brother’s hard cock, making the best noises, little whimpers and breathy moans, like he can’t get enough.  
He really can’t.  
Sam straddles Dean, ass towards him, and gets himself ready, fucking his own fingers, letting Dean tell him what a good boy he is, preparing his own tight hole for his big brother’s cock.  
And by the time he’s done, they’re both impossibly hard and panting. So when Sam finally sinks down on Dean’s cock, it doesn’t take them long to come.  
But this is just the first round.


End file.
